Enchanted
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: A Hermione/Draco one-shot based around the story "Enchanted," by Taylor Swift. A very abstract concept; you've been warned.


**A/N: Written for Colorful Soul 's Taylor Swift songfic competition. For the record I don't listen to TS. **

**A very abstract idea, I know. **

**/Disclaimer/ I don't own Draco/Hermione or HP or the song Enchanted. **

**Let me know how I did with it.**

**xxx**

_***There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired, lonely place.***_

Hermione had lost sight of how she defined herself, of who she was, after that last, final war. She was Hermione, but she no longer wrote essays, or raised school-kid hands, or was this nit-picky, frizzy-haired girl. She was no longer her parents' daughter. And since then, since all of it, she had trouble coming to terms with just how she lived and breathed. Simple actions had become confusing networks, but she was still her. An empty shell, a phantom.

Being Hermione did require things though, things not too troublesome to ask. People still expected things, continued to expect things, of the acclaimed historian Hermione Granger.

All that was left in the world, just this fake laugh coming from her throat, and a smile always playing her lips that never reached her eyes. No one saw through the facade. No one could.

She continued to raise her glass to the guests, but she knew they weren't seeing her for what she was. It was not at all their loss.

_***Walls of insecurity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your eyes. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.***_

The same unmemorable faces, it was in clouds all around her. No one stood out against or for her, no eyes met hers. She was on no one's level.

Then _he_ arrived, and she did know then, didn't she? His crystal-stone eyes, looking out across, and for once it was plain to see. She could see this.

In one move she felt herself fall back, back into the storybook she possessed. She knew him. He was the one like her in so many ways, yet she couldn't have him. And why? Because he was so many faces away.

_***Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room. Your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.***_

All the sudden, Draco caught her eyes, and a thousand things passed like muggle radio-frequency. Hermione wondered about him, yet she felt her heart leap as he made his way through the crowd. Her past existence was not this one. There was no release.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked, a small smile tinting his lips, and Hermione felt happiness lightly sprinkle her eyes.

"I don't believe so." She said to him over her glass. "Not in this life."

"I'm Draco." Whispered the blonde. Yet his eyes still held something instinctive. He sounded gentle, as though the years had softened him. And Hermione didn't feel quite so alone.

_***All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.***_

Nights could have passed in the time they spent in the other's company. It was great to finally have an twisted version of equality. The chance of something new, yet the same. Draco felt Hermione, and he saw her. Draco was _for_ her.

Smiles passed into eternity like unspoken secrets; Hermione felt in place. Like she'd fallen swiftly, and come to a complete stop.

This pause was for him.

_***The night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing, all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.***_

Her reverie, he startled her out of lost-in-space. Everything was balance, nothing was in place.

"I don't believe I've noticed you like this before."

And her cheeks began to flush, because he talked to her like Hermione. He shared all the things with her that she knew nought. This was something she'd never done, but she was sure it was how she could've been before. Draco had shown her, opened her eyes, whispered things in her ear that made her see in a whole new light. Nothing was in vain.

"The world is such an amazing place. I can show you."

She was his transparency. And he was showing her that she had nothing to fear.

He took her back to those days.

_***The lingering question kept me up, 2 am, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door.***_

How one night had opened the caverns of her heart, only for him. And he'd given it all back; a name, a face, hope in her life- because now she was whole.

But did he see anything he'd done? For he'd done it, just one night, and changed it all. The night would never end, but did he go home at the finish?

For once in her life she had something worth thinking through, well wishes, and he owed it all. She needed him.

_***This was the first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving to soon. I was enchanted to meet you.***_

So was it over? Was it pretend?

He'd opened the book, proved his point. He'd proved that deep beneath lie Hermione. "Same Hermione." He explained. "Frizzy hair, warm eyes, smart girl. It'll never change." He loved the parts he could see. But each thing was just on the check list.

"It was enchanting." He said. "To meet you."

Then he had to go, and she wasn't sure exactly why. His name would be her mantra though, and her reason to get up on those completely unbearable days. Because he was rooting for her.

"You can do this Hermione."

He would leave the most flawless night.

_***Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.***_

"I'll be back."

But were the promises only skin-deep? It was lucky what he could show her, it was a good thing that he could. And if Hermione could ever make it in the night, just one thought would haunt her.

_"It was enchanting to meet you."_


End file.
